Livestream videos (e.g., a live video of an event) are streamed through applications (“apps”) and websites (e.g., the Rio Olympics were streamed in the United States through NBC apps). It is difficult for a user to watch a livestream video with other users that are not in the same room. This results in loss of interest by users in watching livestream videos.